You're Mine Only
by DarkWarriorEmrys
Summary: Set before and after the movie, Pitch decides to visit Jack a little early, and the guardians are looking for him, but don't like what they find. They try to help him, and in return, Jack, acidentally, brings them a new guardian, and one that they've known for a long time. Will this new guardian be able to help them defeat Pitch...again? And what will Jack find along the way?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok, this is my new favorite movie EVER! I mean…wow. Awesome! :) I hope you like this. It starts off _kind of _using a scene from the movie, but it looked really cool in my head, and that's the way it needed to be written. Oh, and you will need to know this for later. In the Nintendo game of Rise of the Guardians, Sandy's home is a ship. It doesn't look like a ship, it looks more like a bunch of…circular…coral…things. It's really hard to explain. Just picture a bunch of gold circles that have about five on each level and there are multiple levels and are connected by little walkways and tunnels. If I could post a picture I would, so if you guys know how to do that, tell me. And you also need to know that Jack doesn't know who Pitch is at first, and he still does not live with North, and is therefore not a guardian yet.**

**~North's Sleigh; Bunnymund's POV~**

"I can't believe we have to find Jack Frost. What is he- a bloody _child_, who's selfish and doesn't do anything for kids- going to do against Pitch?" Bunnymund asks.

The guardians look back at him.

"We don't have a choice Bunny." North says, using Bunnymund's least favorite nickname.

"But why him?!" Bunnymund asks, almost falling out of the sleigh.

"Because the Man in the Moon chose him." Tooth says.

Sandy nods, a picture of the moon formed above his head.

"The Globe says we're getting closer." North says, urging the deer to fly faster.

**~Antarctica; Jack's POV; One Hour Prior~**

"Hello, Jack. My name is Pitch Black."

Jack turns and points his staff at Pitch. "What do you want?" Jack spits at him.

Pitch laughs. "Can't people from different sides talk without threatening each other?"

Jack doesn't answer. _Different sides?_

Pitch moves closer, waving his hand around, forming a horse out of black sand. He sends it forward to circle around Jack, its yellow eyes glaring at the boy's blue ones. "Listen, I won't bother you for very much longer…if you just give me the staff." Pitch says, holding out his hand.

"And why would I do that?" Jack asks, staring down the horse, but keeping an eye on Pitch at the same time.

"Because," Pitch pulls a small golden box out of thin air. "I recently acquired this." He shows it to Jack, holding it up as he speaks. "And I know you have been searching for these for a very, very long time. Just think of it as a trade."

Jack thinks about it a moment. Tooth had told him, when he ran into her once during one of her rare visits out in the field, that the teeth carried the memories of the children. Ever since, he had been searching Tooth's Palace for his whenever she was busy, so that she wouldn't know he was there. He looks down at the ground, then reluctantly hands over his staff.

Pitch tosses the box to Jack…then laughs. "You stupid, stupid boy." Pitch raises the staff above his head, then brings it down onto his knee, snapping it in half.

"No!" Jack falls to his knees, one arm clutching his side, the other dangling by him in the snow, holding onto the box. He sits there staring at his broken staff in Pitch's hand, before he loses consciousness, and falls, face first, into the snow.

Pitch grabs Jack's hood, and drags him to a ledge, where the ground lies a hundred feet below. He looks at Jack one last time, and sees him still holding the box. He takes it, then throws him down into the crevice, his broken staff following behind him.

**~Antarctica; North's POV; Present~**

"Finally!" North yells. He hops out of the sleigh and looks around at the icy, snowy, sparkling white and bare landscape. "I don't understand. The Globe says he is right here!"

"Maybe the Globe is malfunctioning." Bunnymund suggests.

"Impossible. I built it myself." North looks around again before turning to his fellow guardians. "Everyone spread out. He has to be here somewhere."

They all set out in different directions. They search, and search, and search, even digging around in the snow until, five hours later, "North!"

"What is it Tooth?!" North asks, worry creeping into his voice. He was just able to here her voice, thanks to the wind, who carried it to him.

"I've found him!"

North and the others run to the sound of her voice, stopping just in time, or else they would have plummeted to their deaths, and if not that, had a few broken bones.

They look down into the crevice and see Tooth, with Jack Frost cradled in her arms.

They all jump down next to her to get a closer look at the young, soon to be, guardian.

"He's so pale." Tooth says, stroking his white hair.

"What's wrong with him?" Bunnymund asks.

Tooth looks in one of the corners of the crevice. Everyone follows her gaze, and they see his staff, broken, and just barely sticking out of the snow.

Sandy shows them a picture of a cliff with Jack falling off, and his staff breaking on the landing.

"I don't think so." Tooth says, answering Sandy's question. "He would have seen that. I think that…" She is stopped short when Jack rolls in her lap, and moans.

She lets a smile form on her face. She had always liked Jack, ever since they met on one of her trips in the field in a little town named Burgess. They talked and Jack helped her out, and when the sun started to come up she had to leave. She saw the tears beginning to form in his eyes, and knew that it wasn't easy being alone. She invited him to come with her, and he did. They quickly formed a bond, with Tooth being almost like a mother to him, and he accepted the role as her son. She knew he was just happy to finally have someone to talk to.

"Is he waking up, Tooth?" North asks, bending down to get a closer look.

She looks at him. "No, I just think he's in a lot of pain. His staff is important to him being Jack Frost. When it broke, it probably felt like he was the one who was snapped in half."

"Come on. Let's get him in the sleigh." They get out of the crevice and settle into the sleigh, Jack still lying in Tooth's lap- she refuses to put him anywhere else. North pulls out one of his snow globes. "North Pole." North whispers to it, then throws it in the air, and a portal appears. The deer begin running towards it and within twenty minutes, all the guardians are in the infirmary, waiting for the young boy to wake.

"Do you think he'll only wake up if his staff is fixed?" Tooth asks.

"I don't know. I'm tempted to give it to my yetis and see if they can fix it, but I don't want to take a chance of him being further damaged. The best we can do right now is wait." North sits down in a too small chair, and cringes when it creaks underneath him.

**~Jack's POV~**

"No. No! Leave me alone! Get away from me!"

Jack rolls around in his bed, his blankets already on the floor.

"No! Get away!" Jack yells.

North, Tooth, Sandy, and Bunnymund bust open the door, running into the room.

"Jack!" North yells, shaking the boy by his shoulders, trying to wake him.

"No! No! Let me go! I won't ever be like you! Leave…me…alone…P…"

Jack's eyes open and he looks around the room, worry and relief appearing in his eyes when he sees all of the guardians in his room.

_Wait, this isn't my room. I don't even have a room. It's an infirmary. _"What happened?" Jack asks.

"Well…that's kind of what we want to know, mate." Bunnymund says.

**~Jack's POV~ (Just a little A/N, Jack is feeling two things at once. For example, when someone is touching him in the real world, he'll feel it in his "dream".)**

Everything around him turns dark, and Jack is left standing in the middle of it.

"Hello again, Jack." Pitch says, grabbing Jack's arms.

"No." Pitch's grip tightens. "No! Leave me alone! Get away from me!" Jack yells, trying to shake free of Pitch's grasp.

"Join me. We will rule the world together. I know how strong you can be. I will help you. I have been like you for so many centuries, alone, invisible, and not believed in. We could rise up and show those pesky guardians their place." Pitch says, whispering into Jack's ear.

"No! Get away!" Jack yells back at Pitch, stomping on his toes. _I don't even know you._

Pitch doesn't even flinch. He readjusts his grip to hold onto Jack's shoulders, digging in hard enough to draw blood. "Jack!" Pitch yells angrily.

"No! No! Let me go! I won't ever be like you! Leave…me…alone…P…" The darkness surrounding Jack disappears, and he is able to see the guardians in front of him, their scared and worried looks making him begin to worry.

"What happened?" Jack asks, relaxing a little to see his shoulders aren't bleeding, and that Pitch is no longer there.

"Well…that's kind of what we want to know, mate." Bunnymund says. "What happened? We found you in a crevice."

"Umm…I don't remember a whole lot. I remember seeing a man. He was wearing a black…robe that was the same color as his hair. His skin was…_gray. _But…his eyes…they were…gold almost, and they were so full of hatred, and evil. He told me that his name is Pitch." Jack looks at all of the guardians. "Who is Pitch?"

All of the guardians' eyes grow to three times their original size, and their jaws drop.

"Wait. So, you're saying that you have never heard of Pitch?" Bunnymund asks, leaning closer to Jack.

"No." Jack says, shaking his head. "I've never heard of him. Who is he?"

"Oh, he's nobody, he's just THE MOST EVIL PERSON ON THE FACE OF THE EARTH!" Bunnymund yells, making gestures with his arms, and basically hitting the other three guardians around him. "How could you not hear about him, or see him, until now?"

"I…I don't know." Jack looks around again. "Where am I?"

"Oh, sorry my boy. You are in an infirmary in the North Pole." North says.

"Wait...what? You mean…I'm finally in the place I've been trying to…never mind." Jack says, turning his head towards the wall, trying to hide his smile at finally being able to see the inside of the famous "Santa's" Workshop after trying to break in for so many years. "So…what do I do know?" Jack asks, turning back to them.

"Well…the first thing to do would be to get you out of this room and get you something to eat." North says.

**~Jack's/North's POV~**

North watched Jack completely devour two sandwiches and smiles when he reaches for a third on a plate in front of him. "Slow down a little my boy, it's like you haven't eaten in a week." North says, laughing slightly.

Jack looks up at him, a sad look in his eyes, then takes another bite out of his sandwich.

"Wait, how long has it been since you've last eaten?" North asks. He noticed the sadness in the young boy's eyes, and he knew he said something that had hit Jack hard.

"A week and a half." Jack says, suddenly unable to look at the guardian in front of him.

_A week and a half! No wonder he is so thin. _"Why have you not eaten in so long? You do have a kitchen in your home, right?" North asks, trying to joke with him.

"I don't have a…home." Jack says, a lump forming in his throat.

_He doesn't have a home? Well…there's something I can do about that. _North smiles and pushes his chair back, standing up. "Well, that's about to change."

Jack looks back up at him, confusion, surprise, and hope appearing in his eyes. "What?"

"Come." North says, opening the door and motions for Jack to follow.

Jack stands up and follows North through the door. "Where are we going?" Jack asks as they walk into the Globe room.

"We are going to call the other guardians." North says, pushing down the lever, making the Northern Lights appear in the sky.

Jack looks around, just noticing their absence. "Where did they go?"

"Well, you know where Bunnymund went." North says, referring to the blizzard of '68, when Jack sent a blizzard to the Warren and the area around it, and cracks a smile when Jack isn't looking. He always thought that Jack and Bunny could have been brothers in their previous life. They played pranks on each other- mostly Jack playing them on Bunny. "Tooth went to Tooth Palace, and Sandy went to his Ship."

"Ship?" Jack asks, tilting his head slightly to the side. "So, he lives on an ocean…or a lake? Won't kids see him during the day?"

"No, Jack, it's not actually on water. It's…somewhere. The other guardians don't even know." North tells him, shrugging.

"Alright, North, this better be good. I have more than a billion eggs to paint, and I don't have time for you to call me every ten minutes." Bunnymund says, pointing a paintbrush at the toy maker, and egg in his other hand.

"E. Aster Bunnymund! Don't yell at him. He is just as busy as you, if not, busier. Christmas is next month after all." Tooth turns her attention to Jack. "How are you feeling?" Tooth asks, her warm smile brightening up the room.

"I'm fine." Jack says, slightly confused.

"Your abdomen doesn't hurt?" Tooth asks, surprised.

"Wow, Tooth. Using scientific words now are we?" Bunny asks, his arms crossed, and a smile on his face.

Tooth glares at him, then back at Jack, and is surprised to see him lifting up his hoodie and beginning to inspect his wrapped torso."

Jack looks up at them, his sweatshirt still showing his white wrappings. "Why do I have gauze there?" Jack asks.

"Jack, follow us." North says, looking up as Sandy enters the room through the open roof.

They all make their way to a room at the back of the large Workshop. The closer they get to it, the colder it gets. Every step they take, it feels like the temperature drops about ten degrees.

North puts his hand on the door handle, then turns to face Jack. "We found it with you at the bottom of the crevice. We're actually surprised that you haven't asked for it yet."

North hesitates for a moment, letting Jack try and put the pieces together.

Then Jack realizes what they're saying, and immediately pushes North away from the door, and pulls it open. He stops in the doorway, fog pouring from the room, and stares ahead of him, sadness gripping at his heart. He walks forward and grabs the two pieces of his staff. He looks at the pieces, and tears begin to appear in his eyes, and freeze halfway down his cheeks. He turns back towards North and the other guardians, and looks at them. They all have the same somber look on their faces. Jack turns back around, and looks down at his staff. _I won't allow Pitch to get away with…whatever it is he wants. He made this personal when he broke my staff._ He runs his hand up and down the staff pieces, stopping at the jagged edges where it was snapped. _I can fix this. _Jack sits down, his legs crossed. He holds the staff out in front of him, and fit the pieces together so that it looks like it never broke in the first place. It slips, and he gives a frustrated sigh. He looks at it again. He sits up straighter, and fits the pieces together one more time. He concentrates harder, adding some of his powers into it, by forcing some of the fibers of the staff to meld together with ice. Then, the entire staff lights up with a blue and white light, making the guardians behind Jack turn their heads. But Jack keeps watching, tears of joy streaming down his face. He starts laughing when the light disappears and he can see his staff again. He stands up and, just as the guardians turn around, takes off, flying down the hallways, his smile spreading across his face. "Yes!" He laughs, and takes another lap around the Workshop, then returns back to the guardians. "Did you see that?!" Jack asks, still smiling.

Tooth rushes forward and hugs him, and he returns the gesture. "Yes, Jack. We did." Tooth says, pulling away from Jack to look at him. "You look so much healthier. I can hardly tell that you have broken ribs." Tooth says, smiling.

"Wait, what?" Jack asks, his smile falling, and his eyes getting wider.

"Oh!" North facepalms, then looks back at Jack. "I'm sorry. You asked and I forgot to tell you. When we found you in the crevice, you had several broken ribs. We could probably take another x-ray to see if your staff fixed that." North says.

Jack nods and follows North to the infirmary again. He lays down on a bed, and hesitantly allows North to take his staff away and hand it to Bunnymund.

"Don't worry, mate. I'll take good care of it." Bunnymund says.

Jack doesn't look at him, but nods, and continues to stare at his staff, feeling powerless without it.

"Alright, Jack." North says, appearing next to the white haired boy. "Look straight ahead."

Jack looks North in the eyes, then up at the ceiling.

"Here we go." North says. North turns on the machine and waits, and waits, and waits…and waits, until finally, North comes to Jack and he is able to hear the results.

"Well?" Jack asks, the suspense killing him.

Bunny steps forward and hands Jack his staff, trying to hide his smile…but fails.

Jack sees it. "Are they really?!" Jack asks, his own smile appearing. He hops off the bed, but his arm is grabbed by North.

"Jack, they're not completely healed. They are still cracked. It will take a little while for them to heal. I recommend no strenuous activity for at least five months. Sorry, Jack." North says. "But you can fly. Just no heavy lifting or anything like that."

"Ok. Thank you, North. Where is Tooth and Sandy?" Jack asks.

"They had to leave to go to work. It's about two in the morning." Bunnymund says.

"But Jack, before we were detoured to come take x-rays, we were talking about you getting a place to stay. How would you like to stay here?" North laughs as he watches Jack's face light up for the millionth time that day.

"So…you were serious?" Jack asks.

"Of course. I would not kid with you." North says. "Come on. You can choose your room." North walks to the door, and walks through with Jack and Bunnymund in tow.

They walk through several hallways, and look at countless rooms, all different sizes and different colors. They enter one room, and the moment Jack sees it, he knows it was made for him. The walls are dark blue, with a white ceiling and carpet. It isn't the biggest room Jack had seen in the Workshop, but it has a small walk-in closet to his left, and a bathroom on the right hand side. But that's not what draws Jack's attention. Across from the door, in the middle of the wall, a large window looks out at the white landscape, the sun just beginning to rise after their hours of searching the large workshop.

"I can tell he likes this one, mate." Bunnymund whispers to North in the doorway.

"Yeah, I think it's probably the window." North smiles. He remembers making that window the first day he became a guardian. He had found all the tools he needed and chopped down a tree, and brought it back here. He started early in the morning, and didn't finish until around midnight. He spent only an hour actually building the trim, and cutting out the hole in the wall, but spent the rest of the time carving out the design of snowflakes falling onto a little town into the trim. He remembered Manny had told him that day that it would be important to make the trim for that window, and cut out the window in that exact spot. Now he knew why.

"Is this your room, Jack?" North asks, already knowing the answer.

Jack turns around to look at him and nods. He looks North in the eyes, filled with happiness. Jack runs to him and buries himself in the older man's clothing, giving him the biggest hug he has ever given to anybody. "Thank you, North." Jack says.

"Alright, no need to get emotional kid." Bunnymund says, trying to keep from tearing up himself.

Jack looks at Bunny. "Shut up, Kangaroo."

North forces down a laugh. _There's Bunnymund's new least favorite nickname._

**A/N: Wow. Now _there's_ a long chapter. I hope you guys are understanding this so far. If you're confused on something, just ask me any question you may have. Please review. They help me to get inspired. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I've realized, after reading and writing fics with an injured, or sad Jack, that it's so much easier to picture Jack with a smile on his face. Whenever he is sad or mad or anything other than happy, he is so hard to picture, to me. That's what inspired this chapter. He needs to have some happy time. :) I'm getting shot with a _Nerf _gun by my little sister and nephew! Ahhhhhhhhhh! :D I hope you guys like this...and that I'm still alive to see your reviews.**

"Haha! You won't catch me, Jack!" Jamie yells, running down the snowy sidewalk away from Jack.

_Oh, we'll see about that. _Jack bends down and forms a perfect snowball, then he jumps up and balances on the top of his staff in a squatting position. He aims, and fires, hitting Jamie on the back of the head, causing the young boy to fall forward into the snow.

Jamie gets back up laughing, a snowball already reared back, aimed at Jack.

Jack, surprisingly, doesn't see it coming and is hit in the chest. He stumbles back slightly, laughing with Jamie as they throw more snowballs at each other.

After a few more minutes of playing in the snow, they lay down on their backs next to each other, arms spread out.

"We should do this more often." Jamie says, his brown eyes meeting Jack's blue ones.

Jack laughs, looking back up at the sky. "I would make it snow everyday if I could. I know how much you enjoy the snow, and the snowball fights." Jack smiles again.

"Yeah, I really like it when you come here. You're my best friend." Jamie says. "You even visit me in the summer." Their eyes meet again, and they smile.

"You're my best friend too, Jamie." Jack says.

Jack's eyes begin to droop, and before he knows it, Jamie is next to him, shaking him awake. "Jack? Jack? Do you want to stay at my house and sleep for a little while?" Jamie asks.

"No, that's alright, Jamie." Jack says, sitting up.

"But you'll fall asleep while you're flying back to the North Pole. There are bags under your eyes. Have you been getting enough sleep?"

"No." Jack admits. "Ever since I moved in with North and became a guardian a month ago, I have been having nightmares every night. So I just gave up on sleeping."

"That's not good, Jack. You need to get some sleep. Come on." Jamie grabs Jack's arm and helps him up, then leads him into his house and up to his room. "Wait here." Jamie says, running out of his room, leaving Jack standing there in the middle of it.

**~Jamie's POV~**

When Jamie runs back into his room with a blanket and pillow in his hands, he sees Jack leaning against the foot of his bed, fast asleep, his staff lying across his lap. Jamie laughs to himself then lays the pillow next to his bed. He walks over to Jack and pulls him far enough away from the bed for him to get behind Jack, grab him under the arms, and pulls him over to the makeshift bed. "It's a good thing you're my best friend…and light." Jamie says. He lays Jack's head on the pillow, puts his staff next to him, then covers Jack up to the chest with a thin blanket, not wanting the winter guardian to get _too_ warm.

Jamie climbs into his own bed, then looks down at Jack. "Good night, Jack. Merry Christmas." Jamie makes sure Jack is comfortable before he lays down and falls asleep himself.

**A/N: Ok, before you go yelling at me, yes, I know it was short, but I kind of wanted to just foreshadow…something. ;) This (if you haven't figured it out) is a month after the last chapter, and takes place after the movie. I really hope you guys aren't confused. Please review. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok, first thing's first. Jamie is 16 in this chapter. Second:**

**Guest: I want to thank you for bringing that to my attention. I actually wasn't aware that it was that bad. I've read several that had that content in it, so I thought that what I had before would be ok, because the others were much worse than mine. But thank you so much for telling me. I hope you like this version a lot better. :)**

"Jack!"

Jack looks around. He knows the voice, he just can't place it.

"Jack!"

Jack runs towards the voice, avoiding any trees in his path.

"Jack!"

Jack stumbles, realization finally hitting him. That voice…"Jamie!" Jack runs faster towards the voice. He runs, and runs, but it seems as if Jamie isn't getting any closer.

Jack finally gives up. It felt as if he had been running in circles forever, and that Jamie was only getting farther and farther away. He sits there on his knees, crying into his hands. Jamie sounded fine…just…sad. _I can't do anything. I can't help him. _"I'm so sorry, Jamie." Jack sobs.

"It's ok, Jack. I knew you wouldn't be able to save me."

Jack looks up from his hands, and sees Jamie standing there, in a white t-shirt, and black jeans. "Jamie?" Jack whispers.

"I'm here, Jack. A part of me has always been with you, but you have never noticed."

Jack looks at Jamie, a confused look on his face.

"Come." Jamie holds his hand out towards Jack.

Jack looks at Jamie's outstretched hand, then takes it and welcomes the help up.

They walk in silence for several minutes, Jack's hand in Jamie's.

Then Jamie stops in front of a small grave, with flowers of every color surrounding it. Jamie looks at Jack. "Read it." Jamie says.

Jack looks at Jamie, then walks forward, breaking their hands apart. He looks down at the dark colored grave.

Jamie Bennett

1996 – 2013

Loving son, brother, and friend.

Forever missed.

Jack looks back at Jamie, tears running down his face. "Wait...you're dead? But…I can see you. You're right here! I was holding your hand."

Jamie laughs. "I thought you would have figured it out by now. Jack, I was chosen. I have been dead for several days. They never found my body. This is just a marker."

Jack doesn't know what to say, so instead, he runs forward and tackles Jamie in a bear hug.

Jamie looks at Jack- who surprisingly to him- is laying on top of him, with his arms wrapped around his waist, and his head on his chest, crying. "Jack? I thought you would be happy." Jamie says, his arms pushing on Jack's shoulders so that he can look at his face.

Jack looks up at Jamie, and Jamie sees a smile on his face, with fresh tears running down his cheeks. "I am happy." Jack manages to choke out. "I am really, really happy."

Jamie stands up, supporting Jack by holding his hands.

They wait until Jack is no longer crying so that they can talk.

"Do you remember how you…" Jack doesn't finish, and doesn't need to.

"I was playing in the snow with Sophie. I was sledding, and I didn't see the river at the end of the slope. I fell in and was knocked out when I hit my head on a rock, and because of that I wasn't able to swim up, and I drowned."

Jack is quiet for a moment. "I'm sorry, Jamie." Jack looks down at his feet, tears pricking at his eyes again.

"What for? It was not your fault." Jamie says, bending down to look up into Jack's eyes.

Jack smiles, and looks up at Jamie, who is now standing up straight again. "But if I hadn't made it snow…"

"I would not be a guardian."

Jack is silent for a moment. "Have you already talked to North?"

"Yes. Yesterday." Jamie says.

"H-have you found your center already?" Jack asks.

"I have, but I want you to try and figure it out yourself." Jamie laughs when Jack playfully punches him on the shoulder.

They stand around for a few minutes, not sure what to do.

"Well…what now?" Jamie asks.

Jack looks into Jamie's hazel eyes. "I don't know. I normally play pranks during the spring." Jack says.

Jamie smiles. "Bunny?"

"Bunny." Jack says, affirming Jamie's question..

Together they take off to the Warren.

**~Jamie's POV~**

"I'm going to kill you!" Bunnymund yells.

"You'll have to catch us first!" Jack yells at Bunnymund.

Jack launches into the air, Jamie right behind him, who, as Jack had found out, can grow angel wings out of his back at will.

They, or rather, Jack, had made it snow two feet in the Warren…again, making it hard for the Pooka to run. Jack had made sure to spare the eggs this time, since Easter is only a few weeks away. Otherwise, Bunnymund _would_ kill him for ruining all his hard work.

"Frost! Bennett! Get back here!" Bunnymund yells.

"Nope!" Jack and Jamie yell in unison, making them both look at each other and laugh.

They fly into one of the tunnels, with Bunnymund closing in, because Jack did not bother to cover the tunnels in snow. Then Bunnymund jumps on top of them, literally.

"Hey! Let go of the feathers!" Jamie yells, and thanks Bunny when he lets Jack go as a bonus. Jack glares at Bunnymund, and Bunnymund glares back.

_He's so cute when he's angry. _Jamie smiles, studying Jack's every feature. His snow white hair, his pale, flawless skin, his bright, icy blue eyes, and his thin frame. _What am I talking about? He's always cute._

Jack finally loses the staring contest, so he turns around and stomps away, dragging Jamie along behind him.

**~Jamie's POV~**

Jamie sits there, staring at Jack. His little study session in the Warren almost a year ago led him to study other places. Right now, he is studying Jack's lips.

They are playing checkers in Jack's room, and Jack absolutely refuses to lose, so he's been figuring out his move for about five minutes, giving Jamie plenty of time to look at Jack.

_He is so beautiful. Why can't he figure out who I am? My holiday has already passed and he didn't realize with me gone the entire day what I was doing. He can be so oblivious._

"I got it!" Jack says, making Jamie's heart soar. _He finally figured it out?! He knows who I am?!_

Jack moves a piece on the board, jumping over all but one of Jamie's pieces.

_Oh. _Jamie's shoulders slump, his disappointment clearly written on his face.

"What's wrong, Jamie?" Jack asks.

Jamie looks up at him. "Nothing." Jamie reaches for his piece and jumps over all of Jack's.

"What? How did you…" Jack sighs. "Ok. I can't keep it from you any longer. I figured out who you are."

Jamie looks at Jack, the feeling of happiness overwhelming. Then he is reminded that he has been waiting over a year for Jack to figure it out, and his anger gets the best of him. He stands up. "You knew?!"

Jack stands up, facing Jamie. "Yes, but I was kind of hoping to…never mind."

"What?" Jamie asks, his arms crossed.

"Nothing. Just…I thought I would surprise you with it, but I can tell you're angry, so you probably need it now." Jack says.

"And what would that be?"

"I love you, Jamie, and I've known who you are for the longest time, but I didn't know when, or how, to tell you I knew, so I've been trying to figure that out for a long time too. But my surprise is..." Jack gets down on one knee, and pulls out a small red box. "Jamie Bennett, will you marry me?"

Jamie stares at the red box, and falls to his knees, with tears flowing down his face, and wraps his arms around Jack's shoulders. "Yes. Of course, Jack. I love you."

"I love you too." Jack says, returning the hug. "And you remember that you're mine, and mine only, Cupid."

**A/N: OOOOOH! See what I did? :) I hope you guys like him being Cupid. And please, review. I want to know if this version is better than the last. I should update again tomorrow.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ok, so, it's finally here. This is the last chapter. :( I really hope you guys are liking this. I don't want it to end, but its time has come. Please, enjoy and review.**

The two boys are awoken by a frantic Pooka knocking on both of their doors. "Come on, you two! Pitch has been spotted near the North Pole!" Bunnymund waits until the two boys walk out of their room to run back to North down in the Globe room.

The two look at each other and fly down to meet the other guardians.

"Jack! Jamie!" North yells. "We must come up with a plan to defeat Pitch."

Jack thinks while the other guardians immediately start spitting off ideas.

"What's your idea?" Jamie whispers into his ear after a few minutes.

"Well…it's crazy, and amateur, but it might just work." Jack turns to the guardians. Hey." Jack says, walking into the middle of the group. "Can I interrupt?" When Bunny shows signs of back-talking, Jack speaks again. "You don't have a choice." Jack says pointing a finger at Bunnymund. "Now," Jack says, addressing the entire group. "I have a plan. Does Pitch know about Jamie being a guardian?"

North thinks about it a moment. "I don't think so, no. Jack, where are you going with this?"

"Well, here's what I'm thinking." Jack says, a smile on his face as he perches on his staff.

**~Jack's/Jamie's POV~ (There will be an * in front of Jamie's thoughts/words/action/etc., unless it's just completely obvious that it's Jamie's POV.)**

"Ah, there you are. How's my little Jackie?" Pitch asks, facing Jack.

_*Don't you dare call my Jack that name. He's mine and mine only._

"I'm just fine." Jack answers, his staff pointed at Pitch.

_*Come on, Jack. You could end it right now if you wanted. Just shoot him! Shoot him for calling you Jackie._

"That's good. I see you have healed since our last little run-in."

_*What run-in? What did Pitch do to my Jack?_

"Yes…I have. And I'm a lot more powerful too, so if I were you, I would leave if you know what's good for you." Jack narrows his eyes, focusing on Pitch. _I could end it right now if I wanted, but I better leave that to Jamie. I'm sure he's probably not too happy with Pitch calling me Jackie._

Pitch laughs. "No." He raises his hands and throws them out in front of him. Black sand bursts through the windows and doors, enveloping the guardians in darkness.

Jamie stands, balancing on the rafter, pulling an arrow from his quiver, and sets it in the bow. He pulls it back, and aims at Pitch's heart, or at least, where his heart _should_ be. He waits for a clear shot, then releases the arrow. He watches as it hits the Nightmare King in the chest.

Pitch stands there for a moment, pain showing on his face, and he reaches up for the arrow and pulls it out. He stares at the black blood on it, then looks up, right into Jamie's eyes. The young guardian just stands there, staring down at him. Pitch looks in front of him, his black sand no longer threatening the guardians…but it did its job. The guardians lay there, not moving.

"Jack!" Jamie yells. He noticed the change in Pitch's gaze, and looks down at his friend. He flies down to him, and holds him to his chest.

Pitch laughs, a weak one, but audible to Jamie's ears none-of-the-less. "You see how easy it is for love to shatter. Young Jack should have joined me when he had the chance. You wouldn't be going through this if it weren't for him."

Jamie lays Jack down, then stands up. "You quit loving when your son passed away."

Pitch's face falls, tears forming in his eyes. "Stop it." Pitch orders.

"That's why you wanted Jack to join you, so that he could fill your son's spot."

The tears fall freely down Pitch's face. "It's true. My son…was Jack's age when he passed, and they look so much alike. I thought that maybe…just maybe, it was him. But I guess I was wrong, so I decided to take my revenge on him for sending me back into hiding last year, and for bringing back my pain." Pitch finally loses consciousness from losing so much blood, and falls forward. Jamie rushes towards him and catches him before he hits the floor, then he gently lays him down, and goes back over to Jack.

He picks him up, and holds him to his chest again. "Jack, wake up. Please." Jamie sits there, and after several minutes of pleading, begins to cry. "Jack." Jamie sobs. "Please. Come back to me."

Jamie looks to his left when North begins to stir. He sets Jack down, kisses his forehead, and goes over to North. "Hey." Jamie says, shaking North gently.

North's eyes open. "Jamie? Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"Is Pitch dead?"

"No, I don't think so, just unconscious. I shot him in the chest." Jamie says nonchalantly.

"Good job, my boy." North says, reaching up to pat Jamie's shoulder.

"What happened? In the nightmare sand, I mean?" Jamie finally asks.

"It…suffocated us. I couldn't breath, and neither could the others. We were coughing, trying to clear our lungs. Jack got the worst of it. I could hear him above everyone else. Pitch wanted his revenge." North looks into Jamie's eyes. "Where is Jack? Is he alright?"

Jamie stands up and walks over to Jack. He gathers his limp form into his arms and sits down, with him in his lap, next to North.

"Oh, my boy." North says, reaching out to stroke Jack's hair. "Jamie, check his pulse." North says suddenly.

Jamie puts his index and middle finger against Jack's neck. "I…I feel something. It's really faint, but it's there." Jamie smiles. "How do I help him?" Jamie asks North.

"I would assume CPR." Bunnymund says, showing up next to Jamie, with Tooth and Sandy right behind him. North sits up when Jamie lays Jack down to perform CPR, and watches Jamie begin.

Jamie leans down, his lips meeting Jack's, and blows air into his mouth. He sits up and pushes down onto Jack's chest five times. He lays his head on Jack's chest, checking to see if he's breathing. He puts his lips back up against Jack's and blows more air into his lungs, and then begins pushing on his chest again. Jamie checks his breathing again, then looks up at the guardians. "His pulse is getting stronger."

North leans down and checks for himself. "Good job, Jamie." North says, patting the boy on his back. "Could you take him to his room? We will be along in a minute." North says, standing up with the other guardians.

Jamie scoops Jack up, and walks towards Jack's room. He lays him onto the bed and kisses his lips. "I miss your voice already, Jack. Please, come back to me." Jamie sits in Jack's desk chair, waiting for the guardians to come up.

They show up one hour later to see if Jack has woken yet, and for North to check on Jack's pulse. When they see he hasn't, they bid Jamie good night, and go to their rooms to try and get some sleep. Jamie sits there, watching Jack, until he slips into a deep sleep.

**~Jack's POV~**

"Help." Jack chokes out, the black sand filling his lungs. He falls to his knees, dropping his staff, and his hands clutching his neck. "Jamie." His lungs completely fill with the black sand, trapping any air, and he falls to the ground.

**~Jack's POV~**

Jack slowly opens his eyes. _I can breath. I'm alive._ He looks around the room, and his gaze rests on Jamie, sitting in the chair at his desk. "Jamie." Jack's voice rasps, so he clears his throat and tries again. "Jamie." Jack manages to say just a little louder.

Jack watches Jamie opens his eyes, blinking to clear his vision. Jack smiles when Jamie's eyes finally finds his.

Jack tries to sit up, but Jamie rushes over and pushes him back down onto the bed. "No. North told me to make sure you rest all day. We don't want you flying around and giving your lungs too much work."

Jack looks at Jamie and pouts.

"No." Jamie states, smiling.

Jack sighs. "Fine, but if I have to stay in bed, you're staying in here with me."

"I planned on that anyway." Jamie whispers in Jack's ear, kissing his cheek.

Jamie grabs the chair and moves it closer to Jack's bed. He sits down and holds Jack's hand in his. He tells Jack about what happened to Pitch and how the guardians healed him, and how he went on his way after they made an agreement with each other.

Five minutes after they finished talking, "I'm so bored." Jack says, looking at Jamie.

"What do you want me to do?" Jamie asks.

"I don't know." Jack says. "I'm not tired at all. I feel like I could…make it snow all over the world."

"Here, I'll go get North. Let's see if he says you're well enough to move." Jamie says. He gets up and walks out the door, shutting it behind him.

Jack searches around the room for his staff, and he finds it on the other side of his bedside table. He stretches his arm out, trying to reach it, but is a long ways from it. He lowers his arm, feeling defeated. He rests for a moment, then reaches for it again. He is still about a foot away from reaching it, when the door opens. Jamie walks in, and shuts it behind him. "North will be here in a min…" He turns around and laughs when he sees Jack, hanging halfway off the bed, trying to reach his staff. "Stop over exerting yourself, I'll get it." Jamie walks over and grabs Jack's staff and helps him back into bed, but instead of giving it to him, he holds it up in the air. "But I want something in return."

They smile at each other. Jamie leans down and kisses Jack's lips, then grabs Jack's right hand, and places his staff in his open palm. He sits down on the edge of the bed next to Jack, and runs his hand down Jack's leg.

There's a knock on the door, and Jamie turns toward it, removing his hand from Jack's leg. "Come in."

"North walks in. "How are you Jack?" North asks, seeing his open eyes.

"I feel great." Jack says, nudging Jamie with his leg when North turns around to shut the door.

Jamie turns and smiles at him.

"Alright, let me have a look at you. Jamie, could you step outside for a moment?"

"Of course." Jamie says, getting up and waiting out in the hall for North's verdict.

The door opens several minutes later and North walks out.

"Well?" Jamie asks.

"He still needs to take it easy. No snow today for the people of the world, I'm afraid, but he is free to walk around. And I mean walk. No running or flying, just walking." North says, pointing at Jamie.

Jamie raises his hands in surrender. "Alright, alright. I understand." Jamie smiles at North, knowing he's just trying to protect and watch over Jack. "Thank you, North."

"You're welcome, Jamie." North begins to walk away, then turns back to Jamie. "Oh, and Jamie…"

"Yes?"

"You and Jack have my blessing."

"You know?" Jamie asks, surprised.

"Oh yes. Do you think I am blind? I can see the ring on your finger." North pats his shoulder, then walks away.

Jamie smiles, then goes back into Jack's room. He shuts the door and looks around. Where's Jack? He walks over to the bed, and only finds Jack's staff under the thin blankets. He looks around, then walks over to the bathroom and knocks on the door. "Jack, are you in there?" He waits a moment, but doesn't receive an answer. He walks in and looks around. He's just not here!

"Got you!"

Jamie screams, trying to break free of the arms around his waist, then settles down when he figures out that it's just Jack. "Jack, where were you?" Jamie asks, still in Jack's embrace.

"I was on the ceiling." Jack says casually.

"On…the ceiling?"

"Yes. I was using the walls to hold my self up." Jack says.

Jamie smiles. "That's my Jack."

"I love you." Jack whispers.

Jamie twists around in Jack's grip and kisses his lips. _I love you too._

**A/N: Well...there it is. :) I hope you liked it. Review to tell me what you thought. I really like to hear what you guys say about it.**


End file.
